secretofevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Swamp
The Swamp is a region in Prehistoria. It is located far east of the Volcano Slopes. Story The Hero and his Dog came here searching for Mud Peppers to use the Levitate formula needed to enter the Volcano. In the depths of the Swamp they found a giant serpent named Salabog attacking the hut of a man named Blimp. The hero defeated the Salabog, and Blimp gave them a Mud Pepper as thanks. When the Volcano erupted, the Swamp was flooded. Blimp escaped by using the essence of Mud Peppers to float swamp flowers. If the player returns to the Swamp later in the game, they are only able to access the first screen and cannot enter the larger main area. Several paths in the swamp are connected by lilly pads, where stepping on a lone pad causes others to rise and form a bridge. The player sometimes needs to defeat the Frippos in the area to make the pads appear. Loot Amount Mechanic The player will find varying loot amounts when collecting any chest here. This depends on what the player has looted previously here. If the player loots the Root chest to the north-west of the Swamp, the next chest or ingredient sniff spawn they collect, will loot 2 in amount. If the player loots the Clay chest to the north-west of the Swamp, the next chest or ingredient sniff spawn they collect, will loot 3 in amount. Since there is a Call Bead chest to the north-east, the player can loot 1, 2 or 3 Call Beads from this chest, due to the mechanics of the Swamp. If any other chest or no chest at all was looted beforehand, they will receive 1. It is possible to activate a loot amount mechanic even if the player has 99 Root or Clay and is thus unable to successfully loot its chest, as the game will still register it as if it was collected. This allows the player to loot all chests and ingredients in the Swamp and get an amount of 2 or 3, provided they have (tried) to loot the Root or Clay chest beforehand. This mechanic is also seen in the Boiler Room in Omnitopia, where the player can loot up to 4 Dry Ice and Meteorite from an ingredient sniff spawn. Another example of this post-incrementing mechanic is in the giant eastern section of Ivor Tower Castle. Tips & Tricks If the player loots a 20 Talons Monster Prize from a monster, the next chest or ingredient sniff spawn they collect, will loot 20 in amount. The player only has exactly 1 second time to chain this, however (before the Prize starts to fade away). Since there is a Call Bead chest to the north-east, the player can actually loot 20 Call Beads from this chest, by using the exploit. For more information about this exploit, go here. Enemies *Frippo *Mosquito *Widowmaker *Salabog (boss) Items *Dog Biscuit x3 *Water x5 *Clay *Oil *Root *Wax *Call Bead (1, 2 or 3) Rewards *Mud Pepper (defeat Salabog) Trivia *When returning to the region after completing Gothica, the remains of the Aegis statue can be found in the landing clearing. Musical Theme Category:Prehistoria Locations